Tear Down The World
by JasZ1991
Summary: He wants nothing more to tear the whole world down to get what he wants. And all he wants is his beloved witch back. To have her in his arms… to sooth the damage his family has once again placed upon her. To beg her to forgive him for not fighting harder. For being too late to save her.
1. Tear Down The World

_**Well this came about when I was watching Friday's ep... I just... why does this always happen to them? T.T Hope you enjoy. This one-shot was named after 'We Are The Fallen's song 'Tear the Wold Down' -JasZ**_

* * *

It hasn't even been forty eight hours and Kol has nearly turned the city to ashes. His broken heart screams in despair and shame. How could his family do this to him! Has he not proved himself to them? How could they do this to his Davina! He trusted them! And they stabbed him in the heart…. This isn't like the other times… this is a repeated wave of offence whenever they attempt to approach him.

They try to make him sway their way… to hear that it was for their family. But Kol never felt that way… He was the one brother that was shoved into the darkest beside Finn. And the one chance he finally found someone to call his own… to call family… she was ripped from his grasp.

He can only image what she was feeling the moment his family wronged her once again. The shattering pain of her soul being tore apart. Just thinking of what she felt and his imagination getting the best of him makes him ill. Anger and bitterness swells in his heart. It makes his heart want to make them pay for everything!

Its oblivious they are now regretting their actions. But not for hurting him… oh no the reason is that Marcel has turned his back to them. They fear that Marcel will become the new enemy of next chapter. If only they know that he too has been plotting and secretly meeting with Marcel and Vincent.

He wants nothing more to tear the whole world down to get what he wants. And all he wants is his beloved witch back. To have her in his arms… to sooth the damage his family has once again placed upon her. To beg her to forgive him for not fighting harder. For being too late to save her.

The sun rises as it sets with a whirlwind named Kol Mikaelson. A whirlwind that often unleashes his rage upon the city and his family.… Days have gone by and just about anything triggers his rage… his grief over the loss of his sunshine. Elijah and Hayley playing house…living a fairy-tale ending…. He wants nothing more to rush up to the Hybrid woman and tear her heart out… just like Elijah had done to him! To have him grief like he is… see him in tears!

Klaus seems to be in the same state as Kol himself… he is still mourning the loss of Cami. But Kol still gets enraged when he spots his brother and daughter… If Hope had been the one in the circle no one would do what they had done to Davina… They would tear the world apart to find another solution to their dilemma. For that he wants to make them feel the loss even if his niece is innocent in this chapter. But she too will have the mindset as the others… so why not nip the bud before it blooms?

Freya…He trusted her the most seeing she has never wronged him… how wrong was he to place his trust on her… he can't stand being around any of them… but he can't stand to see or hear her… to hear her pleas… or comments. He would have allowed her into his tainted heart that was losing its hue. But her actions spoke clearly on whom she favored… and for that he'll never forgive her.

That is way he has set aside his hatred of Marcel and Vincent… He vowed to make his family suffer and to have the same gaping hole that used to home his heart. They don't deserve to feel or have those they love at their sides.

Days have turned to months and things seem to have gotten a bit better… well that's how they wished it to appear. Make them feel at ease until they can find the right moment. At the cemetery the three go to visit the marker of their friend, daughter and lover. Today would have been a special day… it would have been Davina's twenty-first birthday.

They all give their respects but.. Kol lingers a bit. His large hand lightly touches the marble…. His heart aches as he wills himself not to cry.. yet his stubborn tears stream down silently.

"Hello, Love." He mumbles…. "I miss you, darling… I wish you were here beside me." He eyes the flowers of forget me knots they weren't there the day before. Nor did he or the others bring such an offer. "I know it's your birthday and it's you that should be making a wish…"

Marcel, Vincent and Josh (Who had just arrived) attempt not to listen to the original vampire. Yet the despair laced in his tone makes their hearts hum with sadness. They all miss the witch and they would have done anything to get her back. Kol goes on about how he misses her voice and all this thoughts of her since he first met her.

The four spend the day at her marker… wishing to have been in a nice ice cream parlor with the witch herself. Her smile blinding them as they sing Happy birthday off key to her. As well as having Cami there with them. It's not until the morning rays of a brand new day draws them away. It isn't until several days later that they once again return to the cemetery. Just as they are about to enter. They spot a young woman with similar features to Davina…

Kol's beating heart starts to go over drive as she nears them. Her full lips are in a familiar pout that Kol found adorable. The four watch as she's nearly four feet away from them. Instead of her running into their arms and happily greeting them. She walks past them.

"Davina?" Kol starts as he inches closer.

She continues on her way. It's when Kol speeds before her and takes her into his arms. He whispers several things to her. Promises of never letting harm come to her again… and how much he had missed her. Kol pulls away to peer into her eyes to see that the beautiful blue orbs he had so desperately fell in love with are Green.

"Dee?" Marcel calls out to her confusion written on his handsome features as well as the two men beside him.

She pulls away as Kol is stunned by the difference in eye color. But everything about her still reminds him of his Davina. Reaching for her again she stares into his eyes. Shoulders set and eyes glaring at him with anger and sadness. A fire that he can feel just from her stare…

"Davina, Love, you've returned." He his voice starts to quiver.

"Dee?" Marcel once again attempts to call out. As they all stand before the girl and eye her. "Maybe the trauma made her-"

"I am not the one you call Davina Claire…. Shame I did not have the pleasure to meet the girl." A voice laced with indifference and a soft accent greets their ears. "Kol Mikaelson, I see we finally crossed paths." Her voice is soft and firm… there's a hint displeasure in her tone.

It's there that their brown orbs scan her face. They see the differences now. Her small nose is perk, dimples that deep with each movement her mouth makes. Ink colored locks that remind them of the aftermath of a fire… she looks like Davina but if you look at her closely she's not. A wicked smile crawls on her lips as a gleam in her green orbs makes them shiver.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed so this spin-off kinda goes off the now two-shot story i've written called 'Save Your Soul.' There will be a full story of this new char and her connection a certain Char. but until than thank you all for the Love and Support. The full spin off story will be up in a month or so and the title is from 'Cryoshell's song 'Creeping in My Soul.' I would like to hear/see what you guys think of my work. -JasZ**_

 _ **PS: If anyone is interested, I have an Instagram dedicated to my stories,one-shots and story covers as well as sneak peeks of future works. All the info is on my Profile.**_


	2. Revenage is sweeter than you ever were

_**Okay, so this wasn't suppose to be posted until much later in the spin-off story but i couldn't help myself in posting it up. I had this idea running in my head all week long so instead of sleeping i typed it out and posting it up. Inspired by The Veronica's song 'Reveage is Sweeter (Than You Ever Were)' I would really like to get some feedback on this. -JasZ**_

* * *

Freya can feel her heart beating against her chest as she rounds the corner… The figures of the ancestors trailing behind her. Her bare feet stomp down on the stone. Rounding another corner she comes to a halt there are several ancestors waiting for her. They start toward her, fear grips her racing heart. Shaking her head a few times causing wheat colored strands of hair to bounce about. She backs away only to have her back hit a tomb. Everything around her seems to be drowned out. She can only hear her blood rushing in her veins.

Her low lips trembles as she attempts to use her magic; only to discover she has none. She begins to whisper spells but nothing happens. Her blue eyes shift to the faceless ancestors. They reach for her… they touch her arms and face; trying to get her to move. She screams as they tug on her… Closing her eyes as she's dragged just an inch… She sees a witch with a green stone… she begins to chant… Freya can feel her forehead burn as if someone was craving into her flesh. A scream escapes her lips.

* * *

"Freya?" Her brother's voice causes her to open her eyes. Before her stands Elijah… Kol, Marcel and Davina Stand not too far.

"Davina?" Freya whispers as she sees the harvest witch. "How…-"

"We'll find a way to bring back Freya." Elijah vows as he nods at his older sister.

Freya doesn't understand what is happening. Her eyes scan the area to see Kol and Davina holding hands. How can she be alive? Kol rushes out after placing a kiss on Davina's forehead. Marcel exits the room as he gets on the phone with Josh. Davina is shuffling about the room. This is all wrong why is she in the circle? What happened? It's a matter of minutes that everything goes wrongs.

* * *

Freya is once again with the Ancestors who surround both herself and Davina. Davina chants as she tightly holds on to Freya's hand. Freya pleading the girl not to leave her. Not to let go. But like she had down to the girl… Davina tears the older witches hand from her wrist and flings her back. Davina vanishes and Freya is left with the Ancestors. Quickly getting to feet Freya rushes to put distances between herself and the witches. It's useless. She's dragged back. On her knees she has tears running down her cheeks as the witch laughs at her.

She moves to the side and a clicking can be heard… Clicking of high heels on the pavement. The sight of a petite frame comes to view. As she nears Freya can see that it's Davina. Taking the stone from the other witch she glances down at Freya.

"You have forsaken a soul of an innocent… for family that in a moment's notice will choose Rebekah over you. They will end you… Family isn't just blood, Freya. Families are composed of those you care about. You lost several family ties do to the choice of your precious 'always and forever' vowing siblings. But you are not part of that pack. You are an outsider looking in; much like Kol. The one brother that has received the short end of your siblings affections."

"Davina.. Please… I didn't-"

"You didn't mean to what, Freya? Huh? You know what you were doing."

"Davina, I'm so-"

"Shut up! I don't care what you have to say! She trusted you!" She snaps. "Kol trusted you! I will see that you burn!" Davina hands the stone to the woman who once again starts chanting… The burning is too much. She feels as if someone is placed her hand in a meat grinder while being on fire. Only the pain intensifies each second…

* * *

Freya jerks awake to find her brothers in her bedroom. Each giving her a look of concern. Hayley is there with Hope in her arms, the little girl in tears. It's until Elijah points at her forehead. Quickly she stumbles out of her bed and towards the mirror. There on her forehead are the same markings as the stone.

"Freya?"

"I was in Davina's place… I was the one-" She silently glances at her reflection. "She did this… She let this happen."

"Freya, Your just feeling-"

"She handed that woman the stone and allowed this to happen!"

"Freya, calm down." Elijah goes to his sister. Reaching out to her, placing a hand on her arm; the witch hisses in pain. On her flesh appears to be burn marks as well as slashes.

"She said she'll see us all burn…"

Klaus bites into his wrist and tries to get his sister to drink. But as soon as his wrist makes contact with her mouth. The burning sensation begins to nip at her lips. Jerking away she lets out a sob. Kol stands rooted to his spot. Unsure what to do. He's never seen anything like this…

"We will not let anything happen to you." Klaus assures his sister while eyeing the markings and three degree burns.

"She was talking in third person." Freya mumbles….

Kol suddenly gets the idea on who could have done this. His sister's tears make his heart ache with sadness and rage. But deep down within his invalid heart he feels happy… Happy that she now feels what his little witch felt in her last moments. But to know what she went through, it makes him want to tear out his sister's heart… to make everyone pay for their part in her death. It had to be him that brought on those tears not the woman named Zyanya. Storming out after the display of concern over Freya his siblings offer her.

They fail to see the wheels turning in Kol's mind. Failed to see that the woman he loved went through that. That she will never be returned to him. Never to feel comfort after the events. They didn't care and Kol knows he'll be the one to be laughing at the end of this all. Rushing down the streets of New Orleans to the location he knows she'll be at…

Kol walks into the St. James to see a woman seated at the bar. His eyes go to her legs. Six inch ankle strap heels greet him. His eyes take in the form as she turns to give him a look of displeasure. A drink in hand as she cocks her head and a sinister smile plays on her lips. She isn't his Davina he knows the differences but the similarities are too much to take in sometimes.

"What have you done to my sister?" Kol questions the green eyed woman.

"I've only don't what you've asked me too." She takes a drink of her Passion fruit cocktail; her tone gives him the chills. A tone as if she were discussing the weather.

"What do you bloody mean?" Kol balls his fists seeing her bore expression.

"You know what I mean, you wanted them to feel what you and Davina felt. I only did want you asked."

"I never agreed-"

"You might not have voiced it verbally. You see I don't take to kindly to betrayal. Besides that, they kindly asked me to work my vengeful rage on them." The Davina look a-like gestures to Marcel, Vincent and Josh whom now stand beside Kol. "You know, I'd rather you be the one being tormented but why not start with the others and work my way towards you? Hm?"

"What are you? What did you do?"

"That's a story for another time. And what I felt was appropriate for their erroneous way of dealing with Lucien. Now what I have planned for your brother will have your heart oozing with joy. Come join me in a drink."

"You think I'll-"

"Listen boy, you took my beloved away. I should skin you alive and force feed you ashes of white oak. But I'm being civil… Kaleb wouldn't want me to kill you because of your mama's flaw. So be a good boy and sit down. You look a hell of a lot handsomer if you just sit there quietly and look pretty." She smiles. "Lighten up boys. This is a brand new start of a beautiful but short lived alliance."

Kol glares at the woman who pats Josh's arm as she forces several drinks into their hands. Marcel meets Kol's dark orbs. They now know of the mistake they have made when they encountered the woman several weeks ago. If she can do what she did to Freya without being detected… what other kind of damage can she do to the rest of them?

* * *

 _ **There you have it! What do you think of Zyanya? Do you guys think Kol will back out of getting revenge on his siblings and the ancestors? Will they try to stop Zyanya? Let me know that you guys think! I would love to see feedback from you guys. I'm hoping of post the spin-off story next month or so. I would also like to say thank you for favoriting and following my short stories/one-shots. Means the world to me in these times. Xoxo-JasZ**_


	3. Shampain Preview

_**Hello darlings, So here is a preview of the next revenge that now has it's own mini series out under the name of Revenge is Sweeter (than You were) It will be a series of revenge stories that Kol and company do against the family. the rest of this chap as been posted already in RIS(TYW) if any of you are interested to see what went on.-JasZ**_

* * *

Blinking few times to clam himself; but the memory is still to fresh in his mind. Rolling out of the bed he goes to the study in search of Kol. He doesn't find his brother within the walls of the compound. That gives him a bad feeling.

 _ **At the St. James:**_

Kol sits taking a swig from the bottle of whiskey. Zyanya is there with a glass of bourbon; her green orbs seem to have a glint in them. Marcel, Vincent and Josh appear and take a seat before them. Kol has grown tired of watching the lifetime movie ...(Don't want to give who got their just desserts)... been starring in. He broke down and sought out Zyanya. Asked her to do what she had down to Freya.

"Are you sure, he-" Kol starts.

"Trust me; there is no outlet for the nightmare your brother is suffering. Each night he'll dread to sleep. Hell, he won't want to close his eyes at all." She smiles

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed the preview!-JasZ**_


End file.
